


【影日/R18】独轮车

by Ishikawanariko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishikawanariko/pseuds/Ishikawanariko





	【影日/R18】独轮车

影山一转身就看到日向在看他。

日向缩在被子里，只露出了两只眼睛，影山可以在脑子里描绘出日向被被子遮住的脸上，是怎样害羞又开心的表情。

他们在不久之前接吻了，就在那个不算大的浴室里，借着缭绕的热气的遮掩，在队友们嬉闹的时候，接吻了。

那个时候影山偷偷地睁开了眼睛，他看到日向的睫毛轻轻颤动着，看到日向翘起的头发上落下了一滴水珠，看到不远处田中和西谷正在打闹，他看到日向的睫毛颤了一下，心里像是被什么突然挠了一下，很痒。

“转过去，不要看我！”影山压低声音对着日向说。日向嘟囔了一句“为什么是我转过去呀？”却还是乖乖地转过身去。

他没有穿上衣，转身时被子滑到肩膀下面，露出大片裸露的脊背。影山的目光不由得被那片白皙的皮肤吸引住了，他情不自禁地想起日向跳起时露出的细瘦腰身，他那么小，以至于影山觉得自己一只手就能将他牢牢抱住。

大概是影山的目光太过炽热，日向突然转过身来问他：“干嘛一直看着我？”对上日向视线的那一刻，影山察觉到自己的身体产生了某种不算陌生的变化。

他硬了。

身后的田中突然发出一声不明意义地叫声，影山吓出了一身冷汗，性器却一瞬间硬到发痛。他鬼使神差地往日向那边靠过去，在日向诧异地目光中摸到了日向汗湿的手。

夜深人静的夜晚，影山睡在前辈旁边，正握着自己搭档的手自慰。

日向闭着眼，从胸膛到眼角都泛着异样的潮红。他的身体随着影山的动作轻微耸动着，床单与被子相互摩擦的声响让影山误以为他们正在做着另一种事。他看着日向的脸，不禁想象起他们做爱的场景来。

他会抱着日向，把日向白皙匀称的小腿搭到肩上，缓慢地进入他的身体，让他漂亮的足弓慢慢绷直。

他会吻过日向湿润的眼角和泛红的耳根，把他小巧的耳垂含在嘴里，让他因为敏感的地方被舔弄而浑身颤栗。

他会抚摸日向弯折的脊背，摸过他凸起的脊柱最后到达他们相连的地方，让他因为害羞而发出呻吟。

他会……

“哈哈哈！”身后突然传出田中的笑声，影山一下子绷直了身体，微凉的精液喷在日向的手心里。

他听到一片杂乱的布料摩擦声里传出一声细小的呻吟。

.END。


End file.
